2016–17 KHL season
CSKA Moscow | season_champ_name= Continental Cup winner | MVP = | MVP_link = | top_scorer = Sergei Mozyakin | top_scorer_link = | promote = | promoted_from = | relegate = | relegate_to = | playoffs = Playoffs | playoffs_link = | conf1 = Western | conf1_link = | conf1_champ = SKA Saint Petersburg | conf1_runner-up = Lokomotiv Yaroslavl | conf2 = Eastern | conf2_link = | conf2_champ = Metallurg Magnitogorsk | conf2_runner-up = Ak Bars Kazan | playoffs_MVP = | playoffs_MVP_link= | finals = Gagarin Cup | finals_link = | finals_champ = SKA Saint Petersburg | finals_runner-up = Metallurg Magnitogorsk | finals_MVP = | finals_MVP_link = #Awards | seasonslist = KHL#Seasons overview | seasonslistnames = KHL | prevseason_link = 2015–16 KHL season | prevseason_year = 2015–16 | nextseason_link = 2017–18 KHL season | nextseason_year = 2017–18 }} The 2016–17 KHL season was the ninth season of the Kontinental Hockey League. The season started on 22 August 2016 and ended on 16 April 2017. SKA Saint Petersburg defeated Metallurg Magnitogorsk four games to one to win their second Gagarin Cup Championship in three seasons. The KHL had the third highest average attendance in Europe, averaging 6,121 spectators, and the highest total attendance in Europe with 5.32 million spectators in the regular season. Team changes The Chinese club HC Kunlun Red Star from Beijing, China joined the league, to become its 29th team. Divisions and regular season format In this season, like in 2015–16 season, each team will play every other team once at home and once on the road, giving a total of 56 games (28 at home, 28 on the road), plus 4 additional games (2 at home, 2 on the road) played by each team against rival clubs from its own conference. Thus, each team played a total of 60 games in the regular season. How the teams are divided into divisions and conferences is shown in the table below. League standings Western Conference Eastern Conference Gagarin Cup Playoffs The playoffs started on 21 February 2017, with the top eight teams from each of the conferences and end with the last game of the Gagarin Cup final on 16 April 2017. Metallurg Mg |RD1-score01 = 4''' |RD1-seed02 = 8 |RD1-team02 = Kunlun Red Star |RD1-score02 = 1 |RD1-seed03 = 2 |RD1-team03 = '''Avangard |RD1-score03 = 4''' |RD1-seed04 = 7 |RD1-team04 = Admiral |RD1-score04 = 2 |RD1-seed05 = 3 |RD1-team05 = '''Ak Bars |RD1-score05 = 4''' |RD1-seed06 = 6 |RD1-team06 = Salavat Yulaev |RD1-score06 = 1 |RD1-seed07 = 4 |RD1-team07 = Traktor |RD1-score07 = 2 |RD1-seed08 = 5 |RD1-team08 = '''Barys |RD1-score08 = 4''' |RD1-seed09 = 1 |RD1-team09 = '''CSKA |RD1-score09 = 4''' |RD1-seed10 = 8 |RD1-team10 = Jokerit |RD1-score10 = 0 |RD1-seed11 = 2 |RD1-team11 = '''SKA |RD1-score11 = 4''' |RD1-seed12 = 7 |RD1-team12 = Vityaz |RD1-score12 = 0 |RD1-seed13 = 3 |RD1-team13 = '''Dynamo Msk |RD1-score13 = 4''' |RD1-seed14 = 6 |RD1-team14 = Torpedo |RD1-score14 = 1 |RD1-seed15 = 4 |RD1-team15 = '''Lokomotiv |RD1-score15 = 4''' |RD1-seed16 = 5 |RD1-team16 = Dinamo Mn |RD1-score16 = 1 |RD2-seed01 = 1 |RD2-team01 = '''Metallurg Mg |RD2-score01 = 4''' |RD2-seed02 = 5 |RD2-team02 = Barys |RD2-score02 = 0 |RD2-seed03 = 2 |RD2-team03 = Avangard |RD2-score03 = 2 |RD2-seed04 = 3 |RD2-team04 = '''Ak Bars |RD2-score04 = 4''' |RD2-seed05 = 1 |RD2-team05 = CSKA |RD2-score05 = 2 |RD2-seed06 = 4 |RD2-team06 = '''Lokomotiv |RD2-score06 = 4''' |RD2-seed07 = 2 |RD2-team07 = ''' SKA |RD2-score07 = 4''' |RD2-seed08 = 3 |RD2-team08 = Dynamo Msk |RD2-score08 = 1 |RD3-seed01 =1 |RD3-team01 = Metallurg Mg''' |RD3-score01 = 4''' |RD3-seed02 = 3 |RD3-team02 = Ak Bars |RD3-score02 = 0 |RD3-seed03 = 4 |RD3-team03 = Lokomotiv |RD3-score03 = 0 |RD3-seed04 = 2 |RD3-team04 = ''' SKA |RD3-score04 = 4''' |RD4-seed01 = 1 |RD4-team01 = Metallurg Mg |RD4-score01 = 1 |RD4-seed02 = 2 |RD4-team02 = ''' SKA |RD4-score02 = 4 }} Final standings Player statistics Scoring leaders As of 18 February 2017 Source: KHL Leading goaltenders As of 18 February 2017 Source: KHL Awards Players of the Month Best KHL players of each month. References External links * Season schedule 2016–17 Category:Kontinental Hockey League seasons Category:2017 in hockey